


Crucial

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Seconds [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Language, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more pathetic than fighting over a man is letting some bitch take that man from you. Cordelia Chase is not pathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucial

“Now what the hell is _this_? Xander!”  
  
Cordelia stomped across the rickety floor, careful to mind the planks that looked like they had been Thanksgiving for termites for the past century, and charged the bed. She grabbed Xander by his hair and pulled back his head from Willow’s unlined, swollen lips and gave him a look of disgust.  
  
“I _knew_ it,” she seethed. “I’ll deal with you later, worm, and it’s going to hurt, but first it’s time I put this bitch in her place once and for all.”  
  
“Cordy,” he piteously began.  
  
She held a stern finger to his lips. “I didn’t ask, and I _really_ don’t care.”

She pulled him to his feet and shoved him, sending him reeling across the room and crashing into an old table. She watched, satisfied, as he slid to the floor.

“Don’t get me wrong. I blame you for this. A lot.” She turned wrathful eyes upon Willow. “But I blame you more.”

She shook her head and marveled at the irony. “All this time, I knew, and that’s what galls me. I listened to Buffy and Angel and Oz and Giles, who said your crush was harmless, that it wouldn’t amount to anything.” She snorted. “I knew you were a treacherous bitch, Willow, and what really pisses me off is that I listened to all the right people instead of a twit like Harmony, who told me I should be watching my back.”  
  
She paused and looked at Oz. “Whatever you want to do or say is going to have to wait, puppy. If you cross me right now, I honestly don’t know what I’d do and, at this point, I don’t care who I hurt.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Good.” She looked down at Willow, grabbed her by the collar and pulled them both to their feet. “It’s not that I expected less of you, and I know you sure as hell don’t respect me or my relationship with my boyfriend – and make no mistake, trash, he’s _my_ boyfriend – but I guess I was counting on the respect you were supposed to have for _your_ boyfriend.”  
  
“You don’t understand,” Willow choked out. “It was a spell!”  
  
“Oh, _bullshit_ ,” Cordelia hissed, rolling her eyes. “If you think I’m going to stand here and listen to some dreck about how this is that bleached demon’s fault, or that of some stupid spell, you'd better think again. I’m a bitch, not a witch, but even I know that love spells can’t make you act against your will without you going completely bonkers, and you and Xander making out like two cats in heat may be crazy, but not so much that you’re grabbing the nearest ax to make him yours forever.”  
  
Willow’s silence screamed and she averted her eyes.  
  
“I thought so,” Cordelia continued, nodding. “You’ve wanted him since you both were in Pull-Ups, and you just couldn’t stand it that he chose me.” She shook her head. “Well, he did, so get over it!”

She smiled, baring her teeth, pleased when Willow shivered involuntarily. “Have you ever really listened to that cracker hilljack music Xander so adores? It’s been shoved down my throat for months now, sweetie, and I’ve picked up a few verses. To wit, _sometimes a man’s caught looking at things that he don’t need. He took a second look at you, but he’s in love with me_.”  
  
“I am,” Xander whispered.  
  
She smiled over her shoulder. “I know.” She turned back to Willow. “ _Well I don’t know where that leaves you, but I know where I stand. You ain’t woman enough to take my man_.”  
  
“Loretta Lynn,” he said quietly.  
  
She applauded. “Class dismissed. I’m going to make this real clear for you, Willow. I don’t know what you thought would come of this. Maybe you thought I’d never find out and you could play me for a fool. Maybe you thought I’d shrivel up and blow away, weak in the face of your true big epic lurve. Here’s a reality check: if you thought I was above fighting for a man, you were wrong. If you thought I’d back off, humiliated, and leave you to play in _my_ toy box, you’re even more of a moron than I thought.”  
  
“I hate you,” Willow muttered.  
  
“Good. Do you think I care? Let me break this down and bottom line it for you. Come near him again, and you’re going to be dealing with me in ways you never even conceived, and let me tell you, honey, you’re not ready. You think your big woo-woo scares me? I don't need some wand or spell to deal with you, and any floating pencils will be digging into your eyeballs. I won, you lost, and that’s the end of it. If your boyfriend is still willing to put up with your myriad stupidities, consider yourself lucky and be grateful.”  
  
“Go to hell, Cordy.”  
  
“You first.” Cordelia pulled back her fist and laid the other girl flat out on the floor before turning back to Xander. “I can’t even begin to tell you what kind of punishment you’ll be made to endure, but you will, and you’ll eat it up and beg for more.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Funny thing, I actually believe you. Now get your shit and let’s go.” She looked to Oz. “I’m sorry for you. If you want to stay with her, that’s your decision, but one piece of advice: if all of this was really due to some stupid spell, just remember that it’s not Xander who practices magic.”  
  
“I hear you.”  
  
“Let’s go, Xander. And you can forget about patrol for the next couple of months, unless it’s with Angel.”  
  
“I see it's already starting," he sighed. "That’s just cruel.”  
  
“Isn’t it? Good for me.”


End file.
